


Free Day

by jujusae



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujusae/pseuds/jujusae
Summary: free•dayA day where you have nothing going on and can do whatever you want.





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally, _finally_ , a day that Luciel was free of work. Freed from the tyranny of his boss and the agency he was employed by. It was a blessing for a while, but “a while” eventually ended, leaving nothing but boredom in its wake. Luciel bounced around between video games and power naps, but eventually the redhead found himself logging onto the chatroom that everyone in the RFA shared and had access to. It certainly had been a few days since Luciel had popped in, and, admittedly, he was a bit excited to talk to everyone again. Or anyone that might have been online anyway. It was always a bit relaxing to chat, and that sounded almost as good as Dr P and HBC at the moment.

 

But after actually logging on, Luciel became painfully aware of how late it was, and how no one was online. It was torture.

 

**[ 707 has entered the chatroom. ]**

 

**707:** Is no one here??

**707:** This is so sad T_T

 

Luciel waited. And waited. All the while watching his screen just hoping that someone, anyone, would come online to chat with him. But he sighed and set his phone aside only seconds later when nothing changed. It _was_ late, and anyone with any semblance of a normal sleeping schedule would be comfortably tucked away in dreamland by now. Of course, he couldn’t smear every last speck of hope he had, and he found himself checking his phone one last time. Nothing had changed in the two seconds since he last saw the chat, and he was certain nothing would for the rest of the night, so he put his phone on standby and set it aside for real this time.

 

He settled down in bed and got comfortable, pulling one of the handhelds he owned out of the nightstand at his bedside. Maybe playing some redundant and boring game could lull him back to sleep like they normally do. Or maybe it could just distract him for a bit at the very least. Luciel would have even settled for that much after being let down by a chatroom that was bone dry. But, as fate would have it, his phone sounded the alarms just as he loaded his save file. Which meant _someone_ had just come online, and that meant Luciel was abandoning his game faster than lightning to check back on the chat. He beamed and felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around inside of him when he saw who was online. The excitement of finally getting to talk to a friend was nearly too much for even Luciel to contain.

 

**[ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. ]**

 

**Jumin:** Hello, Luciel.

**707:** oh…

**707:** **oh…!!**

**707:** Finally someone’s here to love me~

**Jumin:** I’m sorry, but Elizabeth is the only one who has _all_ of my love.

**707:** N… No way!!!

**707:** She needs way more love than that!

**707:** Let me come over and share all of _my_ love with her too!  <3

 

Luciel couldn’t help but grin stupidly at the words on his phone’s screen. He could almost see Jumin getting all flustered about the messages, and only wished he could really see it happen in person. It really had been too long since he had teased Jumin, or anyone for that matter. It made him feel good to know that he hadn’t been forgotten just yet.

 

**Jumin:** I have notified my security to keep you at bay if you so choose to try and break in. You will abuse Elizabeth no longer.

**707: NO**

**707:** I’m coming over right now to **SMOTHER** her with all of my love <333

 

**[ 707 has left the chatroom. ]**

 

Luciel couldn’t even wait long enough for a response before logging off. He was far too excited to pay the two a visit for what felt like the first time in forever. So he hastily got a bag of things ready to take with. Things like his favorite chips and soda, since he knew full well Jumin kept neither of those things in his penthouse, or anything that remotely resembled the two items. Luciel made certain that he was bringing all the correct phones, chargers included, and a change of clothes. Once he was sure he had all the necessities, he wasted no more time at home and left to Jumin’s place in his favorite red sports car.

 

It didn’t take long before Luciel found himself at his destination. Or at least it didn’t feel like it took that long. He was still a few streets away, but he always parked a little ways off when he visited any one of the RFA members. To him, it felt safer that way, even though, logically, it probably made no difference. It left a little bit of a walk, but Luciel didn’t really mind it, and even used that time to check back into the chat since he did leave suddenly. Jumin _probably_ said something after he left, and the redhead was almost nearly dying to know if he did send something or not. Whoa and behold, after logging on, there was something, and Luciel has wasted no time in replying.

 

**Jumin:** It’s three in the morning, Luciel.

**Jumin:** Elizabeth is having her beauty rest, and I would like to rest as well.

 

**[ 707 has entered the chatroom. ]**

 

**707:** My love for Elly doesn’t know what time it is~

**707:** I will wait by her bedside until she wakes and blesses me with her love!  <333

 

Luciel waited for a reply as he approached the building, but only ended up pocketing his phone when none had come. He became acutely aware of the fact that Jumin had _said_ he alerted security, but was actually relieved when no more than the usually security was there. That meant he wouldn’t need to do anything extreme to get past. Only a bit of sneaking necessary. The first few times Luciel had snuck into Jumin’s building was an absolute rush, but now it was easy peasy, like kicking back and watching security feeds that had nothing going on. Before he knew it, he was already boarding the elevator right up to the penthouse.

 

**Jumin:** I can’t have you affecting Elizabeth’s sleep.

**Jumin:** Affecting my partner with affect me, and, in turn, affect my business.

**707:** Why are you so mean to me! You should be nicer to sweet, little Seveny!  >_<

**707:** I’ve done nothing wrong!

**Jumin:** I believe you have some business to take care of.

**Jumin:** I will be retiring for the night.

**707:** Oh! You’re right!

**707:** I’m on the way to take care of it right now~

**Jumin:** Goodnight, Luciel.

 

**[ Jumin Han has left the chatroom. ]**

 

**707: NO**

**707:** Jumin, come back!

 

Luciel watched his own futile message pop up in the chat, almost certain that Jumin was ignoring the notifications. Or had them off. And, by a stroke of sheer bad luck, the floor jolted beneath him and the elevator came to a grinding halt. For a moment Luciel stood there, wide-eyed in disbelief. Of all the things that could have happened, it had to be this. Luciel jabbed the button for the penthouse a few times as if it might have helped but it didn’t. It didn’t even light up like it initially had. In fact, the only thing it seemed to have done was make the elevator jolt. Which only succeeded in startling him a bit. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked around and assessed the situation to the best of his ability. He didn’t particularly like small, enclosed spaces with no escape. So a fast escape was sounding pretty good.

 

There was a hatch on the ceiling, but it was just out of reach. Although, Luciel was sure he could figure out how to get up there if he _really_ needed to. The button panel wasn’t displaying the floor number, which was either just an error, or maybe it got stuck just as it was switching to the next floor. There was an emergency intercom and button, but Luciel jabbed it and nothing happened. Just like when he pressed the button for the penthouse. He began to wonder if Jumin was behind this. Like it was some elaborate way to stop him from getting in. But then again, if Jumin was behind it, surely he could have done this before during one of the many other times Luciel broke in. Either way, the slow process of feeling suffocated was really starting to set in, and aside from just waiting and doing nothing, Luciel could only think of trying to get a hold of Jumin again. So he looked back to his phone and sent more than a few messages in the chatroom, just praying that it would get Jumin’s attention and make him log back in.

 

**707:** Jumin!

**707:** Juju!!

**707:** J

**707:** U

**707:** M

**707:** I

**707:** N

**707:** H

**707:** A

**707:** N

**707:** Get back on!!

**707: Please I’m begging**

**707:** It’s a class S emergency!!

**707:** SOS

**707:** MAYDAY, MAYDAY!!

**707:** >_<;;;

**707: Fine.**

**707:** Since you won’t come back to save me, I’m going to keep calling until you pick up and save the day!!

 

**[ 707 has left the chatroom. ]**


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange to experience drowning without water present. It was slower, and more painful, it seemed. It was agonizing. But here he was suffering while he waited for Jumin to answer his phone. It rang and rang with nothing but the automated voicemail message speaking to him. That didn’t really discourage Luciel, though. He kept on redialing until, finally, the line connected and a smooth voice spoke clearly into his ear.

 

“Hm. I wonder what you could possibly need. You’re cutting into my sleep time.” Jumin had finally answered, but also sounded annoyed. Which Luciel blatantly ignored.

 

“Oh! Jumin!! Thank God you picked up. I swear I’ll never sin again for as long as I live!” There was an immense wave of relief that began to wash over Luciel, leaving nothing else but a feeling of security. He felt like he could breathe easier as if someone had rescued him from drowning in some murky ocean. “Your elevator stopped working, and I’m stuck on it! Jumin, don’t let me die in here. What if the cables break? I’ll have ten whole seconds left while my whole life flashes before my eyes! I don’t even have a will made yet... who will take care of my cars? Who will finish my Mission??” He paused for a moment to add a dramatic effect before continuing on in feigned heartbreak. “Jumin, I didn’t even get to see Elly one last time before my untimely demise in an elevator tragedy…”

 

At first there wasn’t any sort of response from Jumin’s end, not even a noise of any kind, and Luciel began to worry that maybe Jumin was ignoring him, or had abandoned his phone. It wasn’t leaving him with a good feeling, and subconsciously, he began to pace around the elevator. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait or pace for long before he heard Jumin’s calm and collected voice again. Although, there was something else in his voice. Something like a tone that was akin to teasing.

 

“I think it may be a little too late for maintenance to be visiting. I suppose you’ll just have to sleep in the elevator tonight.”

 

Luciel was quiet, mostly in disbelief. He wouldn’t put it past Jumin to leave him stuck in there overnight, but he was much more certain that Jumin was just teasing him. It was something that Luciel wasn’t sure if he should celebrate or be annoyed with. Either way, all he knew was that he wasn’t going to stay in an elevator all night.

 

“Well there’s no way, in any conceivable situation, that I am staying in here. It’s not cozy enough!” Luciel took another look around as he huffed, clearly a bit flustered at the entire situation. His gaze eventually settled on the emergency hatch on ceiling, and he wondered whether or not it was locked. Hatches in elevators usually were locked nowadays, but who knows when it’s in Jumin Han’s building.

 

“Luciel, I think it would be best if you stayed put. If you try using the emergency hatch you may put yourself in more danger. Let me call the front desk.”

 

And then it was quiet. Luciel glanced around as if it would pass the time faster, but it didn’t, and he found himself wondering about the emergency hatch once again. But this time it wasn’t about escaping through it. No, it was about how Jumin knew he was thinking about it as if he was there too. It didn’t even take a second later for Luciel to realize that there was probably a good chance there was a hidden camera in the elevator, just like most elevators nowadays had. He couldn’t help but sigh in frustration at his own foolishness. It was such an obvious thing. Why he hadn’t noticed it sooner was beyond him, and he rightfully blamed it on all the work he had the past few days.

 

Finally, Jumin broke the silence, although, it wasn’t Luciel he was talking to. It sounded like he was chatting with someone on another phone about the elevator. Something about it not working, and that there was a child stuck on it. Luciel, of course, rolled his eyes at being referred to as a child, but he made no comments about it. Now wasn’t the time for that.

 

“Luciel, how are you feeling in there?” Jumin sounded as calm as he ever did, but there was something off this time he spoke. It was something so slight in his tone that even Luciel almost didn’t notice.

 

“Bored.” A lie. Boredom was nearer the bottom of the list of things he was feeling. “You should invest in putting one of those ridiculous sliding puzzles in your elevator. There’s a hundred floors in this building and nothing to do on the way up.” Luciel watched the button panel as if it would magically tell him that the elevator was fixed. “Or, the least you could do is install some windows or something so I can pretend all the people I see are tiny little ants.”

 

“It’s not modeled for entertainment. Besides that, I didn’t think you’d actually come to my home.” There it was again. That strange, almost uneasy, tone. Only now it was more apparent. “I’m glad we are able to talk like this. You’re stuck and unable to bother Elizabeth, and I’m comfortable in my room with her.”

 

Luciel groaned, in what could only be described as over dramatic, as he sat against the back wall of the elevator and slouched down enough that he may as well have been laying down. “Stop rubbing it in.” Jumin didn’t have to brag, but he was. It was his way of being playful, or, at least, that’s what Luciel always thought. “It’s not very comf—fucK!”

 

Mid-sentence and _that’s_ when the elevator decided to jolt and start working again. And, as if to rub salt in the wound of getting trapped, the elevator had jostled Luciel just enough that he bit his tongue. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and it was absolutely unpleasant. He even debated on whether or not to crack open a Dr Pepper to wash away the taste.

 

“Jumin… Jumin, I need you to listen… I’m dying. The elevator has fatally wounded me. I’m bleeding out… please… my final wish… tell Elly that I love her, and that she alone inherits all of my belongings.” His voice trailed into a soft whisper as he watched the number on the panel climb to the top floor.

 

“You’re still talking, so I do believe you’ll survive with minimal problems.” Luciel could just hear how frustrated Jumin was, and could just imagine him rolling his eyes at all of them needless  shenanigans. The line disconnected almost immediately after, leaving no room for Luciel to get a word in. But, with uncanny timing, the elevator doors parted, revealing Jumin Han himself. Luciel was a bit stunned to see Jumin in silky pajamas and messy hair. It was a side of him that the redhead hadn’t really seen before, and he could only stare as Jumin spoke more gently than Luciel had ever heard him speak before.

 

“I suppose you’ll need a ride home.”

 

Luciel missed several beats and watched Jumin, his own heart rate elevated, as he took note of the way those lavender pajamas draped perfectly over Jumin’s body. He looked away and readjusted his glasses as he swallowed, cringing at the gross, metallic aftertaste that the blood left in his mouth.

 

“Oh, uhh… no? I can’t go home. I’m too injured.” Luciel looked back to Jumin and stuck his tongue out, getting only the slightest of reactions, before placing the back of his hand to his forehead. “And— oh, I feel so faint… I don’t think I can walk. Carry me, Jumin.”

 

Jumin sighed, sounding more than a bit frustrated at this point. He held the elevator door and spoke as calmly as he could muster with his patience wearing thin. “I think you’re being a little too dramatic,” Jumin paused, his tired gaze flicking over Luciel as he continued, “but I suppose it is late. You may stay, but only under certain circumstances.” Jumin leaned against the elevator doorway and ran a hand through his dark locks. Luciel only watched and waited, licking his lips in anticipation as he sat up attentively.

 

“You are, under no circumstances, allowed to bother Elizabeth, and you will also assist me with taking photos of her later today.”

 

Luciel considered the conditions of his potential stay, and, if he had to be honest, they weren’t the _worst_ conditions he had to keep to. They could have been something far more obtuse considering, but they weren’t and Luciel wasn’t going to complain about it and possibly make Jumin rework the only two conditions into more than that.

 

“I guess I can do that.” Luciel got up off the floor and brushed himself off before giving Jumin his undivided attention once again. “Just know that if she comes to me, there is nothing I can do to resist petting her.” A dreamy look spread across Luciel’s face as Jumin ushered him out of the elevator. “She’s such a temptress... one day I’ll marry her~”

 

“She has much higher standards, and I will not allow her to settle for… you.” Jumin wasted no more time in going further into the penthouse to greet Elizabeth, who happily greeted her owner in return with many displays of affection. Luciel could only watch in jealousy as he resisted the urge to stride right over and snatch her right out of Jumin’s arms. Dejectedly, Luciel decided to take up residence on the couch and flopped unceremoniously across it. He shrugged his bag off onto the floor and exhaled, relaxing as he did. It was oddly soothing and comforting, just laying on Jumin’s plush couch like that. It was almost like laying on a bunch of warm clouds. He sighed softly and couldn’t help but wonder how luxurious and comfortable Jumin’s bed was if _this_ was just the couch. It must have been unimaginably good.

 

“You know there is plenty of guest rooms available for you to sleep in.” Jumin’s voice suddenly filled the room, and it left Luciel feeling just a bit awkward after he just imagining what Jumin’s bed was like. Regardless, he shifted and rolled over onto his back so he could have a peek at Jumin, who was cradling Elizabeth ever so carefully and stroking her fur in long, gentle motions. Luciel didn’t say anything and only watched the pair enviously, which Jumin to as an invitation to continue.

 

“I’m heading to bed now. Please do make use of one of my guest rooms so I won’t have to see a mess when I wake.”

 

Luciel couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, but it was gone soon after Jumin gave him a look like he’d evict Luciel right that second. The redhead was quick to respond with compliance, that he would do as instruction without a single protest. That seemed to put Jumin more at ease, and then he was gone. Probably to sleep since he, no doubt, had a busy day planned for later. Luciel figures he should do the same even though it wasn’t as if he currently had a job he was suppose to be working. But every day was a new day, and new days tended to bring new jobs.

 

Eventually, even with all the naps he had earlier, Luciel began to fall into the clutches of a deep sleep. A kind of sleep that he hadn’t had in a long, long time.


End file.
